Musings of a Mastermind
by Just Anny
Summary: Everyone knows that David Temple is the evil twin, the villain, while his brother Sam is the good twin, the hero. As an arms dealer under the name of Caine Soren, David does everything that one would call evil. But with Sam on his tail and a Harvard certificate in his pocket, David might consider doing something good for once. AU: the FAYZ never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU: Everyone knows that David Temple is the evil twin, the villain, while is brother Sam is the good twin, the hero. As an arms dealer under the name of Caine Soren, David does everything that one would call evil. But with Sam on his tail and Harvard certificate in his pocket, David might consider doing something good for once.

**Setting: **The Power Plant accident never happened, so no FAYZ and no depression for Connie, which means that David (Caine) and Sam grew up together. But their father left Connie because he discovered that she cheated on him. The story is set in Los Angeles, because Perdido Beach is way too small for this. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, unfortunately :'(

**Motivation: **I'm terribly addicted to the TV series Suits, which inspired me to write this story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet and Kill**

The Coyotes

Days like these were the ones when David Temple would ask himself how he had become the way he was now. He liked to think of it as it was his mother's fault, but David knew that it wouldn't be completely fair. After all, Connie had been right from the start: David evil and his older twin Sam was good. Their mother had made them believe that quite regularly when they were still kids. And now, Sam was the hero, the cop and David was the villain, the criminal.

"Are you alright, Caine? Or shall I ask Merwin to postpone our meeting with the Coyotes?", Diana asked him, but there was no worry in her voice. Never any sign of emotional affection that made David think that she returned his feelings for her at all. But still, he was the only one Diana allowed herself to get close to.

David rolled his eyes and put on his jacket, before grabbing the suitcase that laid on his bed. He looked briefly at their hotel room to make sure he didn't forget anything and followed Diana out of the room.

"Have you contacted Drake about the meeting place?", David asked when they were in the elevator. Diana nodded.

"He's already there to check the area. We'll be meeting him there." The last time they were dealing with a gang, it had been a trap. One of the gang members had been an officer and the whole place was surrounded by the police. It was thanks to Drake that they had gotten out of there alive.

It was one of the reasons why David always chose his allies carefully.

When the elevator stopped, both walked toward the hotel's lobby to check out. They never stayed at the same place for longer than two weeks, for obvious reasons. It had been nine days since their previous stay. David would have to search for a new one this evening. At least, if they got out of this meeting alive.

Outside, a black BMW was waiting for them. Their driver, the 22 year old Frederico Gonzalez was born and raised in this city, Los Angeles, so he knew every single escape route there was. Frederico's parents were illegal and came from Mexico, which resulted to Frederico having a rough childhood. Eventually, he had gotten into the criminal world and met David. David was convinced of Frederico's loyalty, to he liked to keep an eye on the guy to be sure.

"You know the place", David told Frederico when he was seated. Diana sat next to him and closed the door. The windows of the car were black from the outside, but David could see everything clearly from within. They were bulletproof, of course. The BMW drove away.

"Do you have our weapons?", Diana asked Frederico. De driver nodded, grabbed a big envelope and gave it to David, while managing to keep an eye on the road.

"They were delivered this morning. The others already have theirs." David pulled out one of the two guns and gave the other to Diana. Inside four patterns of 8 mm bullets and two silencers. David inspected the bullets inside of the gun and noticed that they were not numbered like regular ones, like he had ordered. He grabbed one of the silencers and twirled it around the barrel. "Benno said that everyone's already in their position. We'll arrive within five minutes."

"Make sure to keep your machinegun within grabbing distance", David ordered. "It will be needed if things will… escalate."

Frederico nodded and took a right turn. They were heading to what once had been an industry terrain. Now, it was abandoned and perfect for meetings like these, even though it seemed greatly clichéd. There were only a few good sniper spots, which were already used by David's men. Since nobody lived in the neighborhood, the police wouldn't come here very soon because people heard gun shots. Also it wouldn't be very likely for people to walk in on them during their meeting.

The BMW stopped and David stepped outside. His gun was already in the holster on his chest, though he didn't think he would be needing it anytime soon. If this meeting would end with a gun fight, the heavy guns were more useful. And considering Drake always brought a lot of weapons with him, it was clear that he would do the fighting when it came to that. Like always.

Speaking of Drake, the blonde was already waiting for them at the entrance. As expected, he had one of his beloved battle rifles on his back – the H&amp;K G3, David had learned from him once – and a machinegun in his right hand. In his weapon belt were a machete with a saw-like blade, a regular knife, a revolver and a whip. The same whip which Drake had gotten the infamous codename Whip Hand with, after killing a police officer with it.

Drake Merwin was diagnosed as being a sadist and psychopath, which Diana had always liked to mock him with ever since she met him. The two had always hated each other, much to David's displease.

When he was 16, Drake joined the US Army and was sent to Iraq. There, he was said to have tortured many people, just to get the enemy's location. After his superior found out about some unnecessary murders, Drake was sent back to the US and was forced to quit the army.

After that, the grey-eyed psychopath went back to collecting weapons like he had done in his youth and became an arms dealer. It was because of Drake that David was in this business in the first place.

"You're late", Drake stated as they reached him.

"Are they already here?", David asked. Drake shook his head. "Then we're right on time."

Drake glared at him as David entered the building. He looked around and saw none of his men, though he knew they were there. David put the suitcase on the ground and waited for the Coyotes to arrive.

As always, Diana had gone back to the car after a heated discussion with Drake about him carrying way too much weapons. She had never been one of the fighting. If things would get bad, Frederico would be there to protect her.

"They're here!", someone called in the distance. David knew that it was Bug, a 19 year old scrawny boy, who only seemed to be good at spying on people. Bug had that keen ability to almost blend into the background and not be discovered. Even now, David didn't know where Bug was exactly.

David looked at Drake and nodded. Drake switched the safety cap of his revolver, before putting it back in its holster. David noticed that Drake had already putted his machinegun somewhere else. Smart move.

Two white and tainted vans drove into the building. David noticed the absent signs in the front of the car, which made him frown. Not having a car sign would instantly mean trouble in the police's eyes. It would raise suspicion. Just by looking at the cars, David knew that these Coyotes didn't exactly go for efficiency. Of course, that would be expected from a gang, but David liked to negotiate with people who knew how to be careful.

It would be a shame to send Drake after them to make sure they wouldn't spill secrets to the police.

David waited for the Coyotes to step out of the vans. He was greeted with a dozen men with cheap machineguns in their hands and a coyote mask on their face. David scowled at them, before giving them a charming smile and stepping forward with his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome", David started. "I apologize for such an unpleasant meeting place, but I'm afraid that this is as good as it can get."

The leader, a bulky guy who had already stepped forward to meet David, didn't say anything. His expression was unreadable, due to his mask, something which angered David immensely. They were cowards who hid behind a mask, amateurs without any grace. It wasn't David's style at all.

"Would you please remove your mask?", David asked. "I would like to know who I'm speaking to before negotiating with him."

The leader shook his head. "We would like to keep our identity a secret", was the short reply. David nodded as if he respected their reason. As if. He looked at Drake, who immediately understood David's intention. Drake shifted his stance to a fighting position and rested his hand on his gun. The gesture had an immediate effect, making some Coyotes back away some.

"For all I know you could be police officers hiding behind masks, waiting to attack us with those plastic toys you have in your hands. I don't like taking chances. Now, I have no doubt we could take you on, but it would be a shame to kill you just like that. Though I would be forced to do so if you don't show your faces right _now_."

The threat seemed to work, since every mask was taken off. At least now David knew why they were wearing those masks and it wasn't only to hide their identities. The leader was the worst with the scar that marred the left side of his face and a cranky nose. He looked angry, while the others were just downright frightened.

"Now that wasn't that hard wasn't it?", David forced a smile. "How should I call you?"

"Pack Leader", the leader answered with a growl. David raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Do you have the money?"

"Package first, money later. Proof", Pack Leader snarled. David nodded slowly and picked up his suitcase. He walked toward the small table in the middle of the abandoned building and laid the suitcase down. Gesturing to Pack Leader to come closer, David opened the suitcase.

"A dirty bomb, just like you ordered. Tracking proof and the chemicals secured. It will detonate a span of 100 ft. and can be activate from anywhere in the world with _this _device. The device can't be tracked too, of course."

"Hand it over", Pack Leader demanded, but David was having none of it. He closed the suitcase before Pack Leader could grab it.

"Money", he reminded him.

Pack Leader nodded and gestured something with two fingers. Two of his comrades went back to one of the vans and came back with large back. David nodded when he saw the money sticking out of the bag and handed the suitcase over.

Then, a shot was heard and Pack Leader fell dead to the ground with a bleeding hole in his head.

* * *

**[A/N]: First chapter and someone has already died... I'm proud of myself ;P. So, new story and the chapters will be 2k+. I'm just trying out with a different writing style, so please tell me if you like it or not ;). The characters are all around 25.**

**Question of the Chapter: **Who shot Pack Leader? (Tip: think about the books)

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kill and Survive**

Elimination

**Previously: **

_"Hand it over", Pack Leader demanded, but David was having none of it. He closed the suitcase before Pack Leader could grab it. _

_"Money", he reminded him._

_Pack Leader nodded and gestured something with two fingers. Two of his comrades went back to one of the vans and came back with large back. David nodded when he saw the money sticking out of the bag and handed the suitcase over. _

_Then, a shot was heard and Pack Leader fell dead to the ground with a bleeding hole in his head._

* * *

Their reaction was immediate. The rest of the Coyotes aimed their machine guns at them and Drake drew his revolver, ready for the fight that was about to happen. David looked around furiously for the idiot that had killed Pack Leader. His eyes widened when David saw that none had raised their guns and he cursed.

David ran forward to grab the suitcase that was still being held by Pack Leader' hands, but he was stopped by the machine gun that was aimed by his face. The Coyote in front of him growled. "You killed Pack Leader. You shall pay."

David gritted his teeth. "That wound can't be made by one of ours, which means the cops are here. Either you have a traitor in your little gang or you've led them here. Either way, the deal is off." He pushed the barrel away from his face and went for the suitcase, but was again stopped by the same Coyote.

"You killed him", the Coyote repeated with a growl.

David walked away slowly with a scowl. "Fine, have it your way." Only a sideways glance to Drake was enough for David to turn the whole situation into chaos.

A shot was heard and the Coyote who had stopped him dropped on the ground. The barrel of Drake's gun was still smoking when he went for another kill. The still living gang members shot randomly at David's team as they were running to their vans.

Drake grabbed David by his collar and pulled him back toward an old couch. Leaning against the fabric was Drake's machine gun. Drake put his revolver back in its holster and loaded the machine gun. Shooting from behind the couch, Drake smirked.

David on the other hand made no attempt to grab his own gun. He just looked at the situation before him. But when he saw one of the Coyotes itching toward his suitcase, David scowled.

"Cover me", he ordered Drake as he ran through the crossfire for his suitcase, not giving Drake a chance to reply.

He ducked instinctively and a bulled grazed his left shoulder. David gritted his teeth and held the shoulder with his left hand, before grabbing the hilt of the suitcase. Two Coyotes were running toward him, but they were already dead before they could reach him.

Running back, David noticed that one of his men lay dead on the ground. Right now, he couldn't care less. After all, he never liked Chunk anyway. Though it was going to become a problem later.

The most important thing was that most of the Coyotes were already dead by now. His own men, that had been hiding within the building, ran toward the entrance to evacuate. When David was outside himself, he noticed that their own cars were already standing outside.

When David was seated in the black BMW next to Drake and Diana, the car started and Frederico drove away as fast as he could.

"I need some sort of bandage", David demanded. Frederico looked at the grazing wound on David's shoulder from the mirror and nodded, before taking something from the dashboard. It was one roll of bandage and some tape. David guessed it would be enough and started bandaging his shoulder.

"What happened?", asked Diana.

"What does it look like?", David sneered back. He was getting angrier and angrier at the second.

"Well, it seems like you've just won the lottery", Diana replied with a glare.

"We would have if you two hadn't arrived that late", Drake said. "What were you doing? Sucking faces or something?"

"_You_ were supposed to make sure that the area was clear!", David shouted. "And still, that Pack Leader, or whatever he is called, was killed by a sniper, who somehow wasn't noticed by you. I wonder why that is…"

"It was clear!", Drake exclaimed. "Before you showed up."

"You just don't want to admit your stupid mistake", Diana remarked.

"Shut up, Diana. This is much as your fault as anyone else's! If you would have just researched them better, this wouldn't have happened", Drake said.

"Oh, and now it's _my _fault? Well, _excuse _me for finding nothing suspicious about the Coyotes after looking through _every single file _there is about them! Even Jack couldn't find anything."

"Jack isn't capable enough then", Drake sneered. "And neither are you."

Diana wanted to reply to Drake's accusation, but was cut off by David. "Shut up, both of you. It doesn't matter whose fault it is now. The real problem is that the place is now a crime scene and we haven't cleared it. Chunk's body is still laying there, damn it. They'll know he's not a Coyote. They'll find out about us!"

David chewed his thumbnail in frustration and was finally able to think, now that Drake and Diana were both silent. "Diana, ask Jack to remove everything about Chunk and with that, I mean _everything. _Erase his childhood, his teenage life, his existence and leave no traces", he ordered. Diana shrugged as if it wasn't that much of a deal. David turned to Drake.

"Has anyone taken any money of the Coyotes?", David asked. Drake nodded.

"The bastard thought I didn't see it. Bug took the moneybag with him and took off with it." David cursed.

"Find Bug and burn that bag. It's too much of a risk. There could be transmitters, bugging devices, signals, whatever in that bag and the money can be traced back to the Coyotes. You can even punish him for taking the money without our permission. Just, keep him alive and usable."

Drake grinned wickedly.

* * *

Lana Arwen Lazar reached the top of the building and ran toward the edge of the roof. She put the M25 sniper rifle from her back and positioned it as fast as she could. The rifle was aiming at the building in front of hers, when Lana lay down and put the still smoking cigar back in her mouth.

Looking through the tactical scope, Lana noticed in relief that the meeting was still going on. According to her source, it should have started half an hour ago, but thank whatever is up there that they were late.

Maybe this time she would get at least a part of her revenge for what the Darkness had done to her.

Lana had had a few run-ins with the Coyotes after meeting the Darkness. They almost seemed like his little servants that did everything the Darkness wanted. Lana despised them.

She narrowed her right eye in concentration, while the other was closed. The center of the lines were aiming a little bit too far to the right of Pack Leader's face. "Come on, ugly head", Lana whispered. "Just one step forward…"

When Pack Leader did so, Lana smirked and shot. Her aim was perfect and soon the Coyote laid dead on the floor.

Lana wished to take out more Coyotes, but soon heard more shots from within the building. It wouldn't be safe for her to be here any longer. She grabbed her stuff as far as she could and dropped her cigar, before crushing it with her foot. Running down the stairs, she already saw Patrick sitting on the back of her pick-up truck, barking at her loudly.

She put her sniper rifle next to the dog and hid it with the canvas. Lana entered the car and drove away, but cursed when she heard police sirens behind her. Looking through the mirror, Lana saw indeed two police cars pursuing her. _How the hell did they get here so soon?_

Lana pressed the gas pedal further down, but one police car was already cutting her off. Her eyes widened and tried to dodge the car, but eventually had to stop. Lana cursed again and hit the steer wheel with the flat of her hand in anger. "Step out of the car right now and put your hands where I can see them!", she heard someone shout from outside. Lana gritted her teeth and did what she was told to.

As soon she was out of the car, Lana was slammed against the door. She clenched her jaw. "I didn't do anything!", she protested.

One of the officers was trying to reach the canvas, but his hands were almost bitten off by Patrick. Said dog growled dangerously. "Tell your dog to calm down!" Lana gritted her teeth again, but eventually did what he said. They were going to find out anyway. Patrick walked back, but was still growling at the officer. The cop grabbed the canvas and pulled it back, revealing the sniper rifle that was still warm.

* * *

**[A/N]: And here is chapter 2! Way too short, I know, but next comes Sam with his whole investigation-thingy going on, which is actually quite a lot to write about, but also further on in time. So yeah... And I just wanted to post this chapter today, because.. why not? xD**

**Answer to the last Chapter's Question: **Lana, of course! Because she's just a badass. And no, she's not a cop. She's just out for revenge against the Darkness. Who the Darkness exactly is (in this story anyway)... I will not tell - yet!

**Congrats to: **LadyBadass and Royalty Over Reality!

**To LadyBadass: **Well, that's good for the bookstore then! But yeah, I hate the name David too, but I just wanted to make it believable, you know? I'll quit calling him David within a few chapters. Keep putting that thinking hat on, but I'm not spoiling anything ;P

**To Royalty Over Reality: **Why, thank you, oh magnificent queen of the FAYZ. :)

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


End file.
